mcf_mysterycasefilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Ravenhearst
Return to Ravenhearst is the fifth game in the main series of Mystery Case Files games. While Madame Fate featured Charles Dalimar, this was the next proper installment of the Ravenhearst Saga as the detective returned to the Ravenhearst Manor. Synopsis Emma`s soul is free. But her ghost has delivered a dire warning: evil still lurks in Ravenhearst Manor. Big Fish Games Studios takes you deep inside the cursed estate in Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst ™, the thrilling sequel. Experience Ravenhearst`s spectral halls as never before with new immersive adventure-style gameplay and an epic original soundtrack. Feel the floorboards creak as you move from room to room solving puzzles and seeking out clues in over 150 detailed scenes. * The biggest MCF game to date * Immersive gameplay Plot Following the events of the Madame Fate case, the Master Detective once more finds themselves at the gates of the Ravenhearst Manor, seeking answers to what may have happened after Emma Ravenhearst's demise. Exploring the area, the detective is able to open the gate, but before proceeding the spirit of Emma shows herself before the detective. She explains that while her soul is free, there are others who require the detective's assistance. She tells them that they must find the secret passageway within the manor to free those who remain before the spirit of Charles Dalimar returns. Once at the foot of the house the detective discovers all the doors and window have been boarded up apart from one which is locked from the inside. Finding a brick, the detective smashes their way into the house, as well as finding other objects outside that they may need in the future. Inside they find a puzzle missing three eyes attached onto a door. Having found the eyes around the area and turned the knobs, they're granted access to the kitchen. In the garden, the detective finds a lock where a skeleton must be arranged in a specific way in order to unlock it. Having found an inscription with the sequence in the kitchen, the detective is able to open it up which unlocks more of the garden. This leads to a graveyard with a swing in it, and underneath some vegetation, another one of Charle's famous puzzles which gives the detective a piece of another puzzle. Once giving a statue "the flower that bears her name", which is a rose, the statue gives the detective the other piece. Combined they create the sun and the moon and pieced with specific symbols unlocks a hidden passage in the fireplace. Once the detective goes through, the spirit of Rose Sommerset speaks to them. She tells the detective that she and her daughters were stolen away a long time past. she begs the detective to quickly unlock the doors and free their spirits before Charles returns. Down to the right, there are three doors, all of which have puzzle locks onto them and all but one missing some pieces. Once the detective solves it, the door opens leading some buildings within an underground cave. It appears to be a sort of town called Roseville. Exploring the towns more, the detective is able to uncover more items and puzzles that'll open more parts in search of the restless souls. The detective uncovers a new article from 1927 where Albert Cook and Clare Bodger broke down outside Ravenhearst Manor and two girls appeared before disappearing. Deeper within the town, the detective uncovers a missing persons poster of Rose Sommerset and her daughters Gwen and Charlotte Sommerset, who had been missing since August 6, 1895 and had been last seen by Rose's husband Reginald Sommerset. Inside of the beauty parlor, an article is found where Charles is cleared of all charges surrounding the kidnapping of Rose and her daughters, to the disgust of Reginald. Upstairs in the parlor, the detective finds a bedroom with another puzzle attached to yet another door. Solving it, the detective gains access to the bathroom. Underneath rocks within the cave, a letter is discovered written by Madalaine Ravenhearst where on June 4th, 1895 she states that she had written numerous letters with no response and that she's growing worried about her safety. She also writes that their father has passed after his battle with pox and she begs for Emma to return home for she cannot manage the farm without her assistance. In another building, the detective is able to operate an elevator further down into the series of caves. Within the caves lies a telescope that seems to be ancient and unused for a long time which the detective is able to use to figure out a number code. Also within one of the levels is a rusty grate which the detective is able to open. This leads him to the decomposing remains of Rose wired up to some sort of contraption. Solving the puzzle, the spirit of Rose raises from the corpse as she is finally free. She asks the detective if they've seen her daughters, begging them to free them as well. Once done, the detective is able to unlock yet another door. As they proceed, the spirits of two little girls ask the detective if they've seen their mother as they miss her. They beg to not have to make them stay with "Father". The door seems to lead to another part of Roseville, this time with buildings designed for the children such as a "Toys For Brats" shop, a school and a giant dollhouse for them to play in. The dollhouse writes a set of rules for them which ends with "The beating of your hearts shall fuel my essence." Unsurprisingly the dollhouse is locked by the puzzle and once solved grants the detective access to the house. Walking down further into the house, their spirits appear again telling the detective to be weary of Charles and that they may be punished if they tamper with the locks. They also say they must remember that they are forever tied to him so he may continue to be free. Further down into the toy shop, the detective is greeted with another puzzle that once solved leads to a dark room with three gargoyles, all holding different versions of the same puzzle. Solving all three leads to a coffin then when opened frees the spirits of the twins. They warn him once more about Charles but also of their awful brother, Victor who is supposedly as evil as Charles. This allows the detective to piece together the parts of the final door, and entering the word "Victor" grants them access to a rail car labeled "City of Blackpool". After fuelling the car, they're able to make the car move further down by the water. The detective also finds some stairs which lead to an old cottage belonging to Victor. Victor has an old home movie in which the title mentions something about time traversal. The detective also realises that Victor shouldn't be still around as he'd be well over 110 years old. Inside the cottage, the detective finds a form admitting Charles into the Provincial Lunatic Asylum with the signatures of Samuel Bodkins and Abigail R. Dalimar, Charles' mother. Looking around the cottage, the detective hears Victor returning with Charles, stating that the journey to the carnival must've exhausted him but the souls of Rose and her children will make him warm again. Further down the caves is a shrine to Emma Ravenhearst, and a letter stating that he'll bind her close to him and that he'll bring her a son who will preserve the manor as he gifts her a locket. The locket helps unlock a lock in the shrine along with other heart pieces. Once opened, a container with fluid containing Charles who is angry at the sight of the detective. He calls for Victor but questions why his strength isn't returning, blaming the detective for tampering with his family. The detective finds a strange chamber in the back of the room with a puzzle. Once solving the puzzle, the device containing Charles begins to shatter and burn. Charles curses the detective, saying "A pox on you and your Queen!" He tells Victor to take the device and get to safety and also to run far away as the container shatters. Victor runs into a container and disappears, the Ravenhearst Manor burning to the ground as the spirits of Emma, Rose, and her daughters disappear, free at last. Characters * Master Detective * Emma Ravenhearst * Rose Sommerset * Gwendolyn Sommerset & Charlotte Sommerset * Reginald Sommerset * Madalaine Ravenhearst * Charles Dalimar * Victor Dalimar * Samuel Bodkins * Abigail R. Dalimar * Albert Cook * Clare Bodger Trivia Category:Mystery Case Files games Category:Ravenhearst Saga Category:Developed by Big Fish